Love & War: Fall From Grace
by cw2k
Summary: Chris was inexplicably murdered by Quan Chi, who plans to use him as a weapon of mass destruction against Earthrealm and all that exists. It's up to the Netherrealm demoness Sareena with her ally Ashrah to help free him from his corruption before he becomes a one-man death machine. Taken from Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos and suggested by alwaysdoubted.
1. Introduction

Love War: Fall From Grace 

Introduction

What's happening? This is CW2K and I was requested by alwaydoubted about making another Love & War project featuring Sareena. This was taken from Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos, particularly the part where Quan Chi successfully defeated Shang Tsung to earn the right to face Chris. An unthinkable happened: Quan Chi kills Chris and transforms him into a revenant. Unknown to him, a demoness known as Sareena witnesses this and seeks aid of Earthrealm and Edenia to reverse and restore the Earthrealm hero. Can Sareena save our hero?


	2. Prologue: There's Been A Murder

Love War: Fall From Grace

Prologue: There's Been A Murder

The unthinkable happened. No one was prepared nor were willing to accept the grim reality of the situation, Despite hoping for the best possible outcome, the entire universe fell in despair as a great warrior and savior was lost. In a epic struggle, Chris Jones of the Homefront Warriors was fighting Quan Chi of the Netherrealm. The sorcerer slew Shang Tsung for the right to face Chris in Mortal Kombat. The battle was as expected, brutal, violent and downright scary. But the sorcerer used a dirty tactic, stabbing Chris from behind with his blade. Chris slowly sank to his knees, realizing that he had failed to protect everyone near and dear to him, including his loving wife, Jade.

"Your skill is admirable, Chris. But you can only cheat death for so long."

"You'll... pay... for this," Chris barely managed to talk as his life trickled from him at a alarming rate.

"I think not, mortal. Rest assured, though, you will prove to be of great use to me in the Netherrealm."

Unknown to them, a young woman with short black hair with white highlights on the left was watching close by but remained in the shadows.

"And soon, your friends and your wife will join you."

"Don't you...(hack) dare... lay a finger... on Jade."

"You will commit that crime for me. You will sully your hands with the blood of innocent millions, starting with Jade."

Chris couldn't hold on anymore as he falls dead before the sorcerer. Quan Chi was pleased with the result. He took Chris' body and entered the portal to the Netherrealm. The woman came out and saw Chris' blood on the street.

"He took him. And I couldn't stop it. I don't know who you are, but Quan Chi will pay. I must find Ashrah."

The woman, known as Sareena, had witnessed Chris' demise. There was a mix of sadness, anger and regret. It reminded her of Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero, who she met in the Netherrealm. He spared her from death, only to be executed by Shinnok. Now, Sareena wasn't able to save Bi-Han from Scorpion's wrath long ago, but seeing Chris dead on the street is completely different. This time, even she couldn't save him, she made it her personal mission, and considering that time before Quan Chi uses Chris as a agent of death is not on her side, she searches for Ashrah. She found her in a nearby alleyway. Ashrah was wearing her white baggy outfit complete with her hat with a veil made all around.

"Ashrah..."

"Sareena. You look uneasy."

"I just witnessed a murder."

"An Earthrealmer?"

"Yes. Chris Jones."

"The one who defeated Shao Kahn?"

"Twice over. In Outworld and here on Earth. I fear Quan Chi will use him as a weapon of mass destruction. If we don't act now, Earthrealm will one of the many realms to perish."

"What must we do?"

"We head to Edenia. His wife, Jade, is in for a rude awakening."

"The Edenian general... I can imagine the sorrow..."

"Let us take our leave."

Sareena and Ashrah entered the portal to Edenia. What Jade will learn... can only bring devastation and raw emotion like never before.


	3. Chapter 1: Lost Love

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 1: Lost Love

 _Edenia_

Edenia was a peaceful land, filled with nothing but silence. Everyone just heard of Chris' demise at Quan Chi's hand and the entire realm fell into disarray, but no one was hit harder than Jade, Edenia's top general. Jade was by the hillside near Queen Sindel's palace. She cried continuously as she lost her Earthrealm husband. When Sonya brought the news to Edenia, she didn't want to believe it.

Kitana, Tanya and the Queen herself couldn't look away as their sister, daughter and general couldn't stop crying. Sonya further informed them that his body is nowhere to be found, which would deem impossible to revive him somehow.

"This is a dark day, said Sindel. "Not even Jerrod's death could bring this much sadness."

"What must we do, mother?" Kitana asked. "We can only defend Edenia for so long."

"Kitana's right," Tanya added worryingly. "I fear now that Chris is gone again, the realms could be in peril." Tanya walked toward Jade.

"But..." Sindel stopped Kitana, knowing this was a pivotal moment between once bitter enemies.

"Jade?"

"Tanya... I... couldn't be there... to..."

"I know. Chris took a huge risk fighting Quan Chi, but that fool sorcerer cheated. I feel it is my fault. if I would've stayed away from him, he'd be alive right now."

"No, Tanya. You cannot possibly be at fault. Quan Chi is responsible for taking my loving husband away! He will pay dearly with his life! I should've been there to help him..."

"Someone could've witnessed the battle."

"That someone would be me." Sareena arrived along with Ashrah.

"Who are you two?' Sindel questioned the visitors.

"Please excuse the intrusion, Queen Sindel. I am Sareena and this is Ashrah. We are both defectors of Quan Chi."

"You served him once, but no longer?"

"I defected thanks to a Earthrealm warrior, Sub-Zero. And Ashrah defected when she found an enchanted sword."

Ashrah shows Sindel the Kriss.

"You expelled yourself from the Netherrealm?"

"By slaying demons one-by-one."

"Impressive. Why are you here?"

"Sareena told me of your Earthrealm champion, Chris Jones. Quan Chi slew Shang Tsung to earn the right to fight Chris. The end result favored the sorcerer as he stabbed Chris from behind."

"Rumor has it that Quan Chi has taken him to the Netherrealm and turn him into a revenant to dominate Earthrealm and Edenia as well," Sareena added.

"A weapon of mass destruction against Earthrealm and Edenia?" Sindel asked warily.

"I'm afraid so, Sareena replied. "If possible, I need to speak with Jade."

"Quan Chi stabbed him?" Jade overheard the conversation, which further shook the very core of her indomitable spirit.

"I am sorry for your loss, Jade. I wasn't able to stop Quan Chi from killing Chris for fear of him killing me for my defection."

"You say they are taking him to the Netherrealm and use him as a weapon of mass destruction?"

"Earthrealm could fall victim to its once great hero."

"What must we do?"

"You and the others will remain here. You are the general, Jade. You must defend the realm at all costs. Ashrah and I will return to the Netherrealm and infiltrate his fortress and try to break the spell."

"Can I trust you?"

"You have my word. Like you, I lost my husband to Quan Chi after nearly a decade of marriage."

"You suffered the same loss as Jade?" Tanya asked.

"It seems we have something in common, but if we don't hurry, Earthrealm will face another war, only this time with Chris as a revenant, Earthrealm is doomed. Take this." She hands Jade a pager. "This pager can be used to contact someone. I will contact you if something arises."

"Thank you, Sareena."

"First, we must report to Sub-Zero."

"Let us take our leave, Sareena."

The Edenians agreed and the two demonesses departed to Earthrealm to meet with Sub-Zero.


	4. Chapter 2: The Revenant

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 2: The Revenant

 _Netherrealm_

Quan Chi had finally completed the transaction, turning Chris into a revenant.

"It is done."

"How lovely!" Kano said excitedly. Quan Chi wasn't alone. Kano and the Black Dragon, including Kira and and Kobra. Kano laughed with glee, seeing his once bitter enemy now a weapon that could bring the apocalypse to Earthrealm.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kira asked, eyeing on Chris like he was a sirloin steak on a hot Sunday afternoon.

"He will first go to Earthrealm and commit many murders, soiling name and reputation that donned him a hero. You three will accompany him."

"Then what?' Kobra asked.

"Once the body count is to my liking, Edenia is next. it will fall as it ruler, and the Black Dragon will be greatly rewarded."


	5. Chapter 3: Sareena's Request

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 3: Sareena's Request

 _Lin Kuei Temple in Earthrealm_

"Are you certain?" asked Kuai Liang, AKA Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

"It would not be important if it was otherwise," said Sareena, referring to Chris' death at the hands of Quan Chi.

"Troubling news indeed," said Kuai. "I did not think he could defeat an Earthrealm with such a disgraceful tactic. What of the Edenians?"

"Jade took the news the hardest," said Ashrah.

"I wondered if he has a family," Sareena therorized.

"No one really knows," added Ashrah.

"Will you help us, Sub-Zero?"

"I desire to end Quan Chi's life for my revenance, but first, I must meet with Sonya Blade of the Special Forces."

"Should we come? They'll need all the info they can acquire."

"Seems prudent. Come."


	6. Chapter 4: Cassie's Discovery

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 4: Cassie's Discovery

 _Outerworld Investigation Agency_

Sonya and Jax had tried to Contact Chris multiple times while looking over documents and Johnny Cage was sparring with his daughter Cassie and her best friend Jacqui.

"Why isn't he answering?" Sonya asked angrily.

Before Jax could answer, there was a security breach.

"Mom, what's going on?" Cassie asked.

"We got a security breach. Sub-Zero?"

"What's he doing here?" Johnny asked. "And who are those babes with him?"

"I don't think it's a social visit," Jax said.

"Sonya Blade." Sub-Zero shook her hand.

"Sub-Zero. I wasn't expecting you. Who are these two?"

"This is Sareena and Ashrah of the Netherrealm. They are defectors of Quan Chi."

"You two served him?"

"Regretfully," Sareena replied. "We are here with urgent... and troubling news."

"What is it?"

"Your Earthrealm champion, Chris. He's now under the control of Quan Chi."

"WHAT?"

"Quan Chi killed him."

Everyone was shocked.

"Who's Chris?" Cassie asked. Sonya brought up his mugshot.

"Chris was our hero. he defeated Shao Kahn long ago, twice. In Outworld and here. He was a commander of the Homefront Warriors, an guerilla warfare agency that aided us many times in the past, an agency he so proudly served."

"I was too late to stop Quan Chi..."

"Don't blame yourself, Sareena," said Ashrah. "You couldn't save him and risk getting killed in the process."

"Wait a minute," Cassie said, checking Chris' family history. She found someone who was rumored to have been killed years ago. Cassie knows this person."

"Mom, did Chris tell you his wife and daughter died?"

"Yeah."

"I know someone who's still alive. Jacqui and I had known her for years."

"Who is she?" Asked Sareena.

"Melody Jones."


	7. Chapter 5: Melody

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 5: Melody

 _Homefront Warriors HQ_

Inside the bunkers of the HQ, a young African-American woman was hitting the bag when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Melody, it's Cassie."

"Hey, girl! What's up?"

"My mother would like to speak to you."

"Melody."

"Sonya. What's going on?"

"I have some terrible news."

Melody's cheerful smile slowly turned to a frown. "What is it, Sonya?"

"Our soldier, Chris Jones, is dead."

Melody was frozen. Chris was her father. Her legs grew weak.

"Mel?"

"My... dad?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Report to the HQ."

Before she left, she went to the locker room and cried. She hasn't seen him in 20 years. She immediately left to the HQ.

"Dad..."

She arrived to find Sonya and everyone at the control room.

"Melody..." Cassie and Jacqui held Melody close. Sonya hugged her.

"I'm really sorry, Mel."

"Who killed him?"

Sonya flinched at Melody's question the way she asked it.

"His name is Quan Chi. This may seem new to you..." Somya took Melody to the computer room and showed her his mugshot.

"Why does he look like Uncle Fester of the Addams Family?"

"You have your father's sense of humor."

"I learned a lot from him."

"That's one ugly motherfucker."

Sonya laughed. "You ok?"

"No. I've been without family since I was raped long ago."

Sonya knew what Melody meant and brought up Kano's criminal record. Melody shivered at his face. "Bastard!"

"This man raped you?"

"Chris told you?"

"Yeah. He wanted to wring his neck."

"I would too, but, I decided to go to school."

"Smart move. How did you do?"

"Graduated with honors. Then I became an USMC Scout sniper."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"School, gym, to name a few."

"You must be Melody Jones." Sareena approaches.

"I am. Who are you? I like your hair."

"Thank you. I am Sareena of the Netherrealm. This is Ashrah. We are here on behalf of your father."

"What do you know of him?"

"Quan Chi killed him in kombat, rather unceremoniously in my opinion."

Melody looked at Quan Chi's face and made a fist." Where's my dad?"

"We believe they are in the Netherrealm, but it's dangerous to go alone. That's why Ashrah and I must go to retrieve a spell book that can help reverse his curse."

"Can I trust you two?"

"Of course, Melody. Once our task is complete, we will inform the Edenians and send them here."

"Edenians?" Melody was now utterly confused.

"Excuse me." Sareena contacts Jade

 _Edenia_

 _Jade's Chambers_

"Sareena, everything ok?"

"We are about to depart to the Netherrealm and into Quan Chi's base. I need you and the others to come to Earthrealm. I fear Quan Chi is already making his move."

"I will let them know."

"Find us at the Special Forces base."

Jade enters Sindel's chambers.

"Jade, are you alright, my dear?"

"Sareena just contacted me. Quan Chi is on the move, possibly to Earthrealm. Where's Kitana and Tanya?"

"At the spa. is it urgent?"

"Yes. She's with Sonya and her allies. She and Ashrah are leaving for the Netherrealm."

Jade went to the spa.

"Jade, care to join us?" Asked Tanya.

"I can't. Sindel is waiting for us at the portal to Earthrealm."

"What's going on?" Kitana asked.

"Something urgent. I'll try to make more sense when we get there."

Kitana and Tanya joined Jade as they find Sindel at the portal.

"Ladies, Sareena and Ashrah have left for the Netherrealm. I assume this urgency involves Chris."

"I have no doubt," said Tanya. "We must go."

They entered the portal to Earthrealm.


	8. Chapter 6: Ambush!

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 6: Ambush!

 _Netherrealm_

 _Quan Chi's Fortress_

Sareena and Ashrah arrived at the fortress to begin their search for the spell book in hopes to remove Chris' curse. Further reports from Sonya that Chris is already on a killing spree. They know time is of the essence as they separated. But they were unable to find the book. Sareena could ascertain that either Quan Chi hid it very well, took it with him, or destroyed it. Sareena ran those choices in her head. In the end, she concluded that the book is nonexistent

"Damn it. The book is not here."

"He must've taken it with him."

"Too bad you two will not be there to witness Earthrealm's doom." A guard ambushed both women.

"Where's Quan Chi?" asked Sareena demandingly.

"DIE!"

25 guards attack both of them. They underestimated them, however, as they are demonesses. Sareena slew most of them with her hooks and Ashrah took them down with her Kriss. After slaying all of the guards...

"I will ask you one more time," Sareena threatens the last guard. "Where is Quan Chi?"

"He's... he's in Earthrealm."

"Is the Earthrealm revenant with him."

"Yes... but there's more. Hundreds of them. That Earthrealmer is leading them."

"Where?"

"Someplace called Ohio..."

The guard dies and Sareena contacts Sonya.

"Sonya."

 _Outerworld Investigation Agency_

 _Earthrealm_

"Sareena..."

"We got Chris' location. in a place called Ohio."

Sonya found Chris' location, in Columbus, Ohio. The assault has begun at his former home.

"He's not alone. Hundreds of revenants are led by him."

"Were you able to get the book?" Jax asked.

"No," Ashrah answered. "That bastard took it with him. It is as if he knew we were coming for it."

"That would mean he's there too. We'll be there."


	9. Chapter 7: A Daughter Scorned

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 7: A Daughter Scorned

 _Columbus, Ohio_

Quan Chi, Chris and their allies have raided Chris' former home.

"This was your former home," said Quan Chi. "Before your new life."

"Indeed. What must I do, master?"

"Your former allies will arrive soon. The Edenians will be here by portal. Eliminate them."

"As you command." Chris in his revenant form is wearing his new armor, consisting of chain mail on the legs with shin guards and a chestplate, complete with a choker with spikes all around. His eyes are dark blue with black hair.

"I will send reinforcements for you."

Joining Chris was Tanya's evil clone, along with Kira in her MKD alternate, Kano in MKX skin, Mileena in her MKX skin and this fake ass Ken wannabe, Kobra. As they left, Chris was fighting himself in his mind. He married a drop-dead gorgeous Edenian, Jade, and lived a happy life. His cryostasis of 20 years had affected his memories, but they gradually returned. As the war continued in Columbus, the Special Forces, backed by the Homefront Warriors, arrived at the scene. Melody joined them, but couldn't contain her sadness knowing she'll see her father committed heinous acts of violence.

"Chris is located here in the Westside area. He's not alone..."

"Right you are, dear!" Kano.

Sonya was ready to face Kano but suddenly Kano was shot down by sniper fire. That came from Melody, using her Remington MSR with a silencer.

"Remember me, Kano?

"Melody?" Kano was shocked that Melody, the woman he raped and slit her throat years ago is standing tall, alive and well.

"I should've finished you off, ya little brat! Kobra!

Melody wasn't impressed. "This? This is all you got?"

"I'm tougher than I look!"

Melody laughed. "Show me, kid."

"I'll admit: Kobra was effective in Deception with the Shorin Ryu style, with a lot of combos until Johnny Cage borrowed that style in Armageddon. I could imagine Ryu of Street Fighter leaving a voicemail message.

 _Voicemail Message: You have 1 new message from..._

 _Ryu: Ryu._

 _(Beep)_

 _Ryu: Kobra, this is Ryu from Street Fighter. I want you to know that I'm suing you for gimmick infringement. I'm willing to call off the lawsuit if you change your outfit and get a haircut. You will never be Ken Masters."_

 _(Beep)_

 _"Hey, this is Ken Master. Ryu told me you been stealing our moves. How about you meet me in the parking lot at Wal-Mart and I'll show you how it's done."_

 _(End of message)_

All gimmick infringement jokes aside, Kobra is effective at close range, but Melody is just as good. With a good mix of Shotokan, Judo, Sambo, Vale Tudo and Tae Kwon Do fused into her kickboxing style, she defeats him. "You know better than to hit a lady."

"Sometimes I wonder."

Ohhhh, that set her off and kicked Kobra directly into his ballsack.

"I am way more woman than you can handle."

Kobra laid in defeat thinking, "I can't believe I just got my ass whupped by a girl."

"Impressive." Kira stepped up to Melody.

"I like that outfit," she said to Kira, and then she headbutts her. Kira fell down, out cold. She stepped on Kira's stomach, walking over her. "Those breasts are fake as fuck, anyway. Now, where's my father?

"Like I'll ever tell you."

"Say hello to my new toy!" Kano yelled from the distance as he shot an M136 AT4 disposable rocket launcher. Everyone cleared out except Melody, who used her HW armband's retractable shield to protect herself.

"Nice try, Kano."

Kano and the others have fled. Melody checked her armband and found Chris' new location, in Cincinnati.

"Melody, are you ok? How did you do that?" asked Sonya.

"My armband was created by the Homefront Warriors themselves. It comes with a retractable shield, a hacking device, personal radar. door breacher and a comm system. Check this out.

Melody clicked her the left side of her left eye. Her vision changed into night vision Sonya and the others could see green irises on Melody's eyes. She clicked it again and thermal vision came on, allowing Melody to see body heat signatures as well as hidden explosives. Her irises changed to red and blue. Finally, one more click and she activated X-Ray, her irises turn white.

"As you saw, HW placed a nanomachine into my blood stream. It went into my eyes and as I opened them up, I could see just fine, until I tapped my left side. I have Night, thermal and X-Ray vision."

"Impressive."

"I also found dad's new location, Cincinnati."

"We must hurry."


	10. Chapter 8: Retribution

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 8: Retribution

Cincinnati remained untouched but the citizens heard what was happening in Columbus and braced themselves. A portal opened and the Edenians have arrived.

"We are here," said Sindel. Be mindful of the coming dangers."

"Yes, my queen," said Tanya, preparing her Kobujutsus. The Special Forces chopper has touched down in a nearby building. Sonya, Johnny, Jax and Melody ot out the chopper.

"Your highness!"

"Sonya. Are you ok?"

"We were ambushed by Kano and his thugs."

"Scoundrels! Any sign of Chris?"

"Not yet," Melody replied, checking her armband's radar. "He is close, though."

The Edenians notice Melody.

"Sonya, I did not realize you gained a new ally. Who is she?"

"This is Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. She is Chris' daughter."

The Edenians were shocked.

"You're his daughter?" Jade asked curiously.

"You must be Jade?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I heard you married my dad. I had no idea about his taste in women. The one he was with, rest in piece, wasn't much of a mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'l explain later. Who are they?"

"This is Tanya and Kitana."

"Chris told us you were dead. I cannot believe we are standing in front of the very woman who was thought to have killed."

"My throat was slit, but I survived."

"This is Queen Sindel," Jade introduced her.

"Your highness..."

"At ease, my dear. I never knew Chris had such a lovely young lady."

"I am sorry for your loss, Melody," said Jade.

"I never knew dad would marry a beautiful woman from another world."

"His death affected us all, Melody," Tanya added.

"How is it you are alive?" Sindel asked.

"I wonder the same thing," Sonya said. "I always thought Chris lost his family while he was away on a mission."

"False mission," Melody corrected. "Kano used the mission as a diversion to kill me and mom. He did not however finish the job. If it weren't for your daughter Cassie calling me, I never would've learned of dad's death, but I would learn of it on the news anyway."

"Kano deceived him."

"Yes. I was in the hospital after a massive loss of blood. They found that the slit missed my vocal chord. He thought he hit the sweet spot, but I was struggling as he... raped me..."

Hearing this made Sonya seeth with anger. "He raped you?!"

"Yes. My dad failed to protect me, but I can't blame him."

"You shouldn't. Your father was deceived by that bastard. For years, he had tried to bring him to justice, just like I have. His mission took him to many worlds, worlds we know too well."

"I'll tell you this, Mel," said Jax. "If it was my daughter, I would've killed his ass, save Chris and Sonya the trouble."

"I wouldn't blame you. You'd do us all a favor," Melody agreed. "Right now, I really must find my dad, before he does something terrible."

"Guess who's back!" Kano.

Quan Chi, Chris and his allies have arrived.

"YOU!" Tanya eyes on her clone with murderous intentions.

"That's right. That body will be mine!"

"We meet again, Queen Sindel."

"Filthy swine. Release our hero this instant!"

"You are in no position to make demands! Attack!"

Good Vs. Evil once again. Tanya fought her clone while Kitana fought Mileena.

"I will have your throne, Kitana."

"You are not worthy to Edenia!"

"I will kill you and maybe I'll visit that Shaolin."

Kitana attacked with reckless abandon. Sindel battles Quan Chi and Melody fought Kano, leaving Chris and Jade fighting alone.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Chris.

"Chris, please. Don't do this. I'm your wife."

"I have no wife, not some slut like you..." He viciously backhanded her, knocking her to the ground.

"You don't mean that..."

"SILENCE!" He was about to assault Jade when Melody tackled him from behind. Quan Chi saw this and shot a projectile at her, but Melody used her retractable shield to deflect it back to him. Chris attacks her but she socked him in the stomach several times, and executed her X-Ray, snapping his arm, separating his elbow, then kneed him in the stomach, shattering his bottom ribs with incredible strength, and finally punched him with all her strength, breaking his nose. With this damage, Chris recovered and made one last effort to strike until Sareena arrived and stopped his attack in front of her.

"Chris, stop this!"

"You dare?"

"Chris..." Jade recovered. "Please don't do this. I never regretted our love together. In fact, I want to tell you... I'm pregnant!"

Everyone stopped. Sareena began using her magic with her hands on Chris' head. He began shaking violently. hearing his wife pregnant was big news indeed. He held his head in agony as he fell to his knees. The spell that corrupted him wore off, transforming him back to normal. He looked at his hands.

Quan Chi took Jade from behind and was ready to slit her throat until a sniper bullet was carefully put through his head, courtesy of Melody. Chris knew he wasn't dead.

"I will be damned if I let you harm my wife or my friends again!" He points his Glock 19 at him.

"Chris..."

He would hear none of it as he shot three rounds at him. he was dead. kano and the others fled the scene.

"Dad!"

Chris turned to see Melody walking towards him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Melody. I'm your daughter."

"That's impossible! How...?"

"Chris," Sonya said. "My daughter Cassie was the one who discovered her. We never knew she was alive until Cassie called her. You thought for years she was dead, but she is standing for us alive and well."

"Mel..."

"Dad, you were going to kill your wife. I had to stop you."

He looked at Jade who hugged him from behind.

"Jade, I'm so sorry..." He was tearing up. He fell to his knees, crying. Sindel placed her hand on his shoulder.

"At ease, Chris. You were controlled by that vile sorcerer."

Chris slowly rose. "Jade..."

"Chris..."

"He... made me..."

"You're safe now, Chris," said Tanya.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Melody, I failed you..."

"Why do you say that?" asked Jade.

"I failed to protect you when I should've been there with you and your mother. I was a fool."

"Dad, Kano made sure you would never come home. But I'm here."

"All grown up."

"Guys, Let's head back to base. Welcome back, Chris," said Sonya.

Chris couldn't believe he was human again. It feels great to be back."


	11. Chapter 9: Back Home Again

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 9: Back Home Again

Chris joined the Special Forces back to their base. Their hero has returned, Melody reunited with her father and Jade got her husband back.

"How do you feel, Chris?" asked Sonya.

"It feels good to be back home," Chris replied. "I'm back with my friends, my loving wife, and my daughter."

"Melody!"

"Cassie!"

Melody hugged both Cassie and Jacqui

"You have a handsome dad, Melody."

"Um... he's married, Jacqui."

Sonya and the gang celebrated Chris' return. Sareena and Ashrah joined in the festivities. After 6 hours...

"Jade, Melody, would you two like my beach house?" Chris asked.

"You own a beach house?" Melody asked.

"Trust me, sweetheart. You'll love it."


	12. Chapter 10: The Beach House

Love War: Fall From Grace

Chapter 10: The Beach House

Chris took Jade and Melody to his beach house.

"Welcome to my humble abode, ladies!"

"Wow! I didn't think you live in this place, dad."

The beach house contained two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a great view of the beach. The entire house was well taken care of.

"Why go to the beach, where you have the beach right here?"

Chris showed them the beach itself. Melody wide-eyed the glorious beauty.

"You own this place?"

"Paid for and everything. You have a swimsuit?"

"Yes I do, but first, dad, I want to show you something."

Melody went to the car and got her yearbook, but what she found surprised her even more. A red Mercedes-Benz parked alongside Chris'. Melody went back inside.

"Dad, there's a red Mercedes-Benz parked alongside you."

"Oh, um... Melody, I meant to tell you. That Mercedes-Benz... is your birthday gift."

Melody couldn't believe it. "My birthday is tomorrow!"

"Exactly."

"After all these years, you still remembered my birthday."

"How old will you be?" Jade asked.

""I will be 20. How did you..."

"I called in a favor from my boys at the HQ. I told them I have returned and hailed me as Commander again. They learned that I didn't commit the murders in Columbus. They knew of my situation. So tomorrow, Melody, we head to my HQ to celebrate"

"Thank you, dad."

"Is that your yearbook?"

"Yes."

Melody showed him and Jade her photos of her high school years, including her softball, volleyball and basketball games, and they trophies her and her teams had earned. Other photos show Melody and her friends at the club. Chris noticed a guy next to Melody and there was a photo of them kissing. He was a African-American who was wearing a U.S. Navy Seal outfit.

"Who is this guy, Melody?"

"That was my boyfriend, Tate. We were in a relationship for 6 months and it was so wonderful, until he was killed during our Terrorist Hunt mission in Detroit. We were there to stop Kano's Black Dragon thugs from poisoning the city's water supply."

"I'm so sorry, baby. It would have been a n honor to meet an U.S. Navy Seal."

"I was a Marine at the time. It happened 5 years ago. We met in USC and we studied with each other. One night, we fell in love. If felt so wonderful, sharing a romantic night with him."

"Melody..." Jade hugged her. "I've never met someone who's done more in her life without guidance or direction. I am seriously impressed!"

"Thanks, Jade."

"And you allowed love into your heart."

"I have. Before this, I had a hatred for men, but I ended up just like my mother, who hated my dad. And look at this..."

Melody showed a picture of her as Amina, 7 years old in Uganda wearing a green dress. Melody teared up.

"Are you ok? Is that really you?"

"Yes. Before I came to America, I had a wonderful family, until Kano and his thugs poisoned my father. They were corrupting families around us with those disgusting drugs. The moment my father was forced to take them, it caused him to become violent... he tried to force... (Cries) those pills down my throat, and I refused, so he abused me, ripped off... my..."

Melody couldn't finish as she cried. Jade looked at the picture. Chris held her close.

"Melody, this was the little girl that was raped by her own father?"

"Yes... mother tried to stop him, but he killed her. A week later, the U.S Army rescued us children and were sent here in America. That's where the name "Melody" came from. I didn't have a last name until Chris came to the foster home I was in. I was a absolute mess. I was being picked on, taunted, they knew I was raped, and they said I enjoyed it! What daughter enjoys being raped by their own father? Fathers are supposed to love their daughters, not use them as sex toys! Anyway, no one in L.A. wanted to adopt me, until Chris came by with his wife. He saw the mess I was. So he adopted... no... rescued me. His wife, on the other hand, was a full-on racist. She hated me because of my skin color."

"It was at that very day I learned of her true colors," Chris added. "I had no regrets adopting Melody, despite her troubled childhood. I remember her bringing different men home every night while I was away. I said that i failed Melody because I wasn't there to protect her like I should've. If it weren't for Kano, I could've..."

"Dad," I know you think it was your fault for not protecting me. Even since Kano raped me, and knowing you were played for a fool, I ended up back at the foster home until high school. That's where I needed to prove to you that I can handle myself. Despite your failure, I wanted to make it up to you. You were the only man I ever loved, in a short amount of time you had with me. And these photos serve as proof. I made friends. I tried out softball, basketball and volleyball to get my mind off the pain. And then, I finally joined the USMC. And that's not all..."

Melody showed them her supermodeling photos.

"Damn!"

"I traveled the world with my girls."

"This is amazing!" Jade exclaimed. "Even without family, you still persevered."

"That's the thing, Jade. "I've been without family for years."

"Once the children is born, Jade and I will get some paperwork done and claim you as a legitimate daughter."

"Yes. As accomplished as you are, you already made a name for yourself. I know you'll do great things as my new daughter."

Melody teared up. "You really think so?"

"I know so.'

Melody hugged Jade. For once, she would have a loving family so she could no longer be alone."

"Melody, do you have a swimsuit?"

"Yes, I do. I'll be back."

Five minutes later, Melody returned in her black and white bikini. Chris couldn't believe such stunning beauty. Her body, her breasts, her thick thighs...

"What?"

"I'm sorry, baby. But..."

"You look almost like me!" Jade exclaimed. Melody closely examined her and Jade.

"We do! The only difference is my hair is shorter than yours."

"Let's go see the beach." Chris took Jade and Melody to the beach.

"Ladies, I think you will have a great time here, but first, Mel, I want you to check out your new room while me and Jade check out ours. Your is upstairs straight ahead."

Chris and Jade went to his bedroom.

"Wow, Chris. So spacious."

"That's right, dear. I want my wife to sleep comfortably."

Jade kisses him until Melody screamed. "OH MY GOD!"

Chris rushed to her room. "You ok?"

"I can't believe this is my new room! A nice flat-screen, PS3 & 4, my own headphones..."

"Check this out." He showed her her new laptop, her tablet, her new cellphone and a fridge filled with food like luncheon meats, juices, water, and to top it off, her own diet soda machine. The room even contains beauty products, like shampoo, nail polish and the like.

"No daughter of mine should live in this room without anything at all. My boys at the HQ were able to get you squared away since they know you're my daughter. Since you're back in my life, I will not fail you again. I hope you have everything you need here, my sweetheart. The only thing that's missing is some clothes. I have a idea: Why don't you and Jade go shopping, show her around, because she may need some clothes too, but don't take my car."

Chris handed her the keys to her new Mercedes-Benz. "Take yours."

Melody was speechless.

"Thank you, daddy."

"I want my daughter to have nothing but the best. I now welcome you and Jade to my home in Los Angeles, baby!"

Melody went back downstairs. "Jade, would you like a ride in my new car?"

jade saw the Mercedes. "Where are we going?"

"I need to shop for some clothes and you too. Dad just gave us a new home here."

"And with that, Melody, the learning process can begin. Let's go."

Jade and Melody took off in her new Mercedes. Chris never felt happy seeing his wife and daughter together again. He then felt his stomach growl.

"You know what? I got a craving for Pizza."


	13. Epilogue

Love & War: Fall From Grace

Epilogue

 _7 months later_

Jade had two beautiful children, and Melody couldn't be happier she has siblings now. Chris Jr. and Jamiyah. A month later, Melody officially became Jade's daughter. Jade learned a lot from Melody in the time they spent together. Even though Kano and his cronies are still out and about, nothing would stop Melody from having a family she wanted. Chris always depended on Melody to help however possible. Melody even showed Jade her meditation on the beach, which helped her greatly. Melody knew Jade would be a much better mother than her previous ones, and that makes it all the sweeter.

THE END

 **Author's Note**

 **"Get ready for some bonuses that will take place in Edenia. Melody will get a good taste of the realm herself, but the ladies of Edenia want to spend time with Chris, and these bonuses will cover them. Melody will not be involved in the lemons scene but she will be involved in meeting with the Edenians and learn how the realm came to be."**


	14. Bonus 1: Melody's First Visit

Love & War: Fall From Grace

Bonus 1: Melody's First Visit

A week later...

"Melody!"

"Yes, mother?"

"I would like for you to come with me and your father to Edenia."

"What is this "Edenia" I keep hearing about? I only hear it several times and know nothing of it."

"Your father thought the same thing. And you will get a nice tour of our realm, and behold Queen Sindel's palace."

"When are we leaving and how long are we staying?"

"We leave tonight and for a couple of days. Kitana and Tanya want to show you around as well. Your father knows Edenia probably better than you do, but don't worry. You're discovering something spectacular."

The family took a portal to Edenia. When they arrived, Melody surveyed her surroundings. It was just as beautiful as Jade mentioned.

"Wow."

"What do you think, Mel?" Chris asked.

"It's so beautiful."

"Melody!" Tanya and Kitana approached the family. Jade and Chris was strolling the children in their seats.

"Tanya, right?"

"I take it this is your first time here."

"Yes it is."

"This must be the children!" Kitana sees then and smiled.

'Yup. This is Chris. Jr and Jamiyah. I just had a vasectomy last week and my balls are still tingling."

Melody laughed. "Dad..."

"What? It's cold down there! It's like my nuts were playing Ping-Pong with each other. It's like I have to look down there and say, "Hey! Quiet down there. My dick is trying to sleep!"

Everyone laughed so hard.

"That's my dad!"

"Follow us to the palace. The Queen awaits."

Everyone saw Chris as normal again and praises him. They reached the palace.

"Wow. This is huge!" Melody exclaimed.

"I thought I heard Melody's voice," Sindel said as she greets the family.

"Welcome to Edenia, Melody."

"Melody's at a loss for words, apparently," Chris replied.

"I do not blame her. These are the children?"

"Yes, my son, Chris Jr., and my daughter, Jamiyah."

"Come. You are just in time for dinner."

Everyone followed her to the dining hall. Melody was impressed.

"WOW!"

"Impressed, Melody?" Jade asked.

"Sorry about that, but yeah."

"I can tell you haven't eaten in days," Chris added.

"You're right."

"Come on then."

Everybody ate chicken, roasted ham, everything you can think of. Melody ate to her heart's content but also kept it to a minimum to watch her figure. Her newfound experience in Edenia had only just begun.


	15. Bonus 2: Sareena's First Love

Love & War: Fall From Grace

Bonus 2: Sareena's First Love

After dinner, Chris and Jade took Melody to Jade's chambers.

"Melody, behold my humble abode!"

Melody was in awe!

"This isn't a room, mother, it's like a mansion."

"Because of my loyal service to the Queen, I was compensated greatly."

"Jade has always shown great loyalty and leadership to her military," Sindel added.

"Wait, you have a military here too?" asked Melody.

"The Edenian Resistance. They are relatively different than your military."

"That's so cool. I have a mother who's the... what are you?"

"General. Which reminds me: What are you to the Homefront Warriors?

"I'm a lieutenant."

"I have a feeling you could lead them in the future."

"I don't know..."

"Melody to be is still a work in progress," said Chris. "She's still young, and I fear she might get killed..."

"I'm still learning my way around as I go on," Melody said.

"Well, Melody. You're already an accomplished young woman. As my new daughter, I know you can do great things for yourself and this family. I noticed you didn't eat much."

"I try to watch my figure."

"Quite an understatement," said Chris.

"Anyway, Mel, you can stay with me here tonight, as Chris will meet with the Queen."

"Ok, mom. I already have my favorite sleeping gown."

"Splendid. We'll have breakfast and we will begin our tour."

"Come, Chris. Sareena just arrived."

"I'll need to thank her for..."

"Dad, you should thank her."

"I know, dear. and you too."

"Why?"

"You stopped me from committing a terrible crime against Jade. Even though I viciously backhanded her and drawing in for the kill, if it weren't for you, I would've..."

"Dad..."

"That vile sorcerer made you attack me, but I knew deep in your heart you had no intention. I remember when I was a revenant, I almost killed Tanya, but Chris stopped me."

"You were a revenant, too?"

"Your father, Tanya and Kitana went to the Netherrealm to bring her back. Because of Chris' actions, we were able to remove the accursed taint from her," Sindel explained. "Tanya's clone, as you saw, killed Jade."

Melody was shocked. "Mother..."

"I knew what it was like having the bitter taste of my own medicine. We both felt it. But yet we are here, but this time, Chris needs to thank Sareena. I knew I could trust her and Ashrah."

"I will see her immediately," said Chris. "Have a good night, my ladies." he kisses them both on their cheeks before he left with Sindel to her chambers.

 _Sindel's Chambers_

"Greetings, Chris." Sareena was wearing her MK Armageddon skin, showing much more than her MKX skin.

"Sareena..." Chris couldn't take his eyes off of her. For a demoness, to him, she doesn't seem to look like a demoness, but she looks more like someone going to a club at night. Her body is just as fit just like Melody's. Her thighs look smooth, causing his member to grow hard.

"It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Sareena. I never got to thank you for... reviving me."

"I had to stop you from killing Jade. Your daughter would not have a mother in her life otherwise."

"I think you're right. "Is that why you're here?"

"No... this..."

Sareena kisses him. Suddenly he finds himself lost to this new passion. Sareena kept her lips on his. Sindel sat down farther from them to see Sareena's first time, with an Earthrealmer no less. He caressed her body as she lays down. He has no idea if her former husband ever loved her like it seems Chris is going to. He slowly got on top of her and kisses her. He kissed down on her body. Sareena moaned lowly, not remembering if she ever felt love like this before. He reached her thighs and managed to remove her skirt. She wasn't wearing undergarments. His hands roamed her thighs slowly and moved his tongue to her vagina. Sareena moaned loud as his tongue slid in slowly. He lapped her vagina very carefully. Sareena never knew an Earthrealmer could give her such a feeling foreign to her. he kept his tongue o her sweet spot, forcing her to release her first orgasm.

"Chris, (breathing hard), please, I need you. Make love to me."

Chris wasted no time, but he wanted to make sure his entry would provide comfort. He entered her but wanted to be as easy as possible. he finally entered with one smooth thrust, not giving Sareena any sign of discomfort. Their lips never left each other as he moved into her with gentle thrusts. His hands massaged her breasts. She removed her top to give him more access. His lips went around her nipples. His thrusts became more comfortable for Sareena as he went deep.

She wrapped her smooth thighs around him as he picked up the pace. Sareena had her eyes closed, feeling this incredible connection with an Earthrealmer. She can now understand how Jade felt when she experienced passion like this. She was right. After a few minutes of testing his stamina with her, she climbed on top. he guided her down and she began moving her hips. This gives Sareena more control. Sareena looked at him. She could tell he was enjoying her. He rubbed all over her body. He rose up and kisses her. he kissed her neck, causing her to bounce, but she didn't go too crazy.

Sareena was receiving something she never could remember since Quan Chi took her husband away from her, and Chris seemed to interpret the same thing when he learned of her loss. He wanted her to loved again. At this point, she wanted more. She bounced harder on him.

"Chris... (Moans loudly) I needed this. Oh Chris... please, never stop making love to me!"

he placed her on the wall on gave her absolutely just that. He went faster into her, using her thighs as leverage.

"You feel so amazing, Sareena..."

"A handsome Earthrealmer like you... Aw, yes... you're so wonderful!"

Sareena kept moaning loud as her orgasm was approaching as was his. Knowing this, he tried harder thrusts. He could feel his end, but he took her back on the bed and fucked her good. Sareena orgasmed again. This causes Chris reach his end and shot his seed into her vagina. Sareena felt the warm substance and orgasmed a little more.

"Such a amazing lover..." she managed to say. Unknown to them, Jade was standing before them.

"So, Sareena. How was he?"

"Jade!"

"Not to worry, dear. Kitana and Tanya are the only ones who I share my bed and my husband with. But because you cleansed him with your power, I knew you could be trusted. And I knew you would be receiving this love from him as us Edenians have. In fact, even as a demoness, I cannot deny your beauty either."

"You'd share your husband with me?"

"Kitana got him first, then me and Tanya. Each of us fell for him, and with good reason. You have no reason to fear us, Sareena. You saved my husband, you earned Melody's respect, and ours as well. So I hope he was good to you, because..."

She whispered in her right ear.

"You'll never get enough of him, and us."

Sareena felt she received a golden ticket to experience passion with the Edenians just kile Chris did. Jade gave her her first kiss. Sindel watched with a menacing smile on her face. Knowing that Sareena is a worthy addition, she would no doubt have fun with the demoness as well. And why not? Sareena successfully co-existed with the Edenians, and she felt nothing short of excited, finding asylum in Edenia and Earthrealm with her partner Ashrah, but something tells those two won't be alone for long. Five other women from the Netherrealm heard of their new asylum as well as Chris' resurrection and his reward to Sareena. They watched the entire time in their hideout.

"This Earthrealmer... he is not like any other," one of them said.

"The one Quan Chi slayed. He gave Sareena something we've never before perceived." The other said.

"We must meet this Earthrealmer. Come, ladies. This hero, the slayer of Shao Kahn, with his undeniable passion, we will finally be free."

THE END


End file.
